Poisoned Memories
by Sydella Shields
Summary: Professor Quirrell begins his first year of teaching at Hogwarts; Oliver joins the Quidditch team; Fred and George experience their first year as Gryffindors; Percy begins acting strangely. In progress. Please review.


**Poisoned Memories**

By Sydella Shields

Part One: At First Glance

The whistle blew and steam rose from the shiny red train. They were off, off to another year at Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry. In one compartment in particular, sat four good friends, getting read to embark on their third year as Gryffindor students. On the left sat two boys: Jonathan Blackmore, delicate, with chin length blonde hair and blue eyes, and Oliver Wood, a burlier boy with short brown hair, and brown eyes. On the right side sat Fiona Williams and her best friend Angelica Morrissey. The girls had been told they looked something alike, though they didn't really see it. Fiona had curly black hair and hazel eyes, while Angelica had long, mousey brown hair and blue eyes.

"I can't wait for the Quidditch try-outs! With all those very legendary players graduated, I might actually have a shot," Oliver said excitedly. He had always been the biggest Quidditch fan in their year, but he hadn't been able to make the team.

"Oliver, _you_, are very legendary," Jonathan added with an eye roll.

Oliver grinned in a half false modesty. "Hey, you know, we should all go out for the team together!"

"Are you mad? You remember how I was at flying lessons!" Angelica sputtered nervously.

"Well, yeah, but it's been two years, I'm sure you've gotten better. Besides, you're agile and you seem to see things before others. I reckon you could be a Seeker. And you," he said scheming at Fiona. "You could be a Chaser."

"Forget me?" Jonathan smirked.

"You'd obviously be a Beater," Oliver said, as a matter of fact.

Jonathan nodded in proud agreement.

The girls tried very hard not to laugh at them, but the truth of the matter was if Jonathan ever got hit with a speeding bludger he'd probably have to down at least two bottles of skele-grow to get his bones back.

Just then the compartment door opened.

"Could I hide in here for a bit?" Percy Weasley, a fellow Gryffindor Third Year asked, very annoyed.

"Sure," Angelica said, ignoring Oliver's angry looks, and made some room for Percy.

"My brothers, Fred and George, they're starting this year." He sighed. "I'm afraid they'll make a bad name for us Weasleys. With all they're pranks."

"I'm sure they're not that bad." Fiona commented in comfort.

"You should see them at home! I just hope they don't ruin my chances at being Minister of Magic!"

"Oh come off it! You wouldn't be eligible to be minister for years!" Oliver shouted.

"Yes, but everything counts!" Percy added in a snobbish tone. Sensing the tension in the room, Percy stood up to leave again. "I better go keep an eye on them," he said as he exited.

When they arrived at Hogwarts their first stop was the traditional start of the year feast, and the sorting hat ceremony (which causes much stress for first years). The Great Hall, where they start of the year events were held, was a large room filled with four very long tables and benches (one for each house), and another one at the top of the room (though this one had elegant chairs, not benches) for the teachers and staff. The room was filled with floating candles, though to Angelica, the Great Hall seemed to glow more than usual this year.

"Who's that?" Angelica tried to say, calmly.

"Probably our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Remember? Professor Twings retired last year," Percy answered as everyone began to sit down.

"Come on Angie!" Fiona said patting a spot next to her.

But Angelica just stood there, staring at the very young, very handsome, new teacher. With his light maple brown, wavy hair, very pale skin, and adorably oversized ears, he looked like a student who had snuck into the area - slightly uncomfortable, but proud. His blue eyes sparkled like crystals and suddenly they looked directly at her and he gave her a sheepish smile.

She stood stunned for a moment before taking her place between Fiona and Oliver.

The Sorting ceremony began.

"Johnson, Angelina," was the first of the new students to be sorted into Gryffindor, then came "Jordan, Lee," and "Spinnet, Alicia". But it seemed forever for them to get to "Weasley, Fred" and "Weasley, George." But when they did...

"They have to get into Gryffindor," muttered Percy. "What'll I tell mum if they don't?"

But thankfully for Percy's sake (and that of those that would have to listen to his complaining) they were both made Gryffindors, and Percy became the stereotypical proud mother figure giving Fred and George hugs and enthusiastically shouting at everyone that they were indeed his brothers.

"Before the feast beings, I would like all of you to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrell," Headmaster Dumbledore announced motioning towards the young man who had smiled at Angelica before the start of the feast.

Professor Quirrell looked down at his plate, as he was made uncomfortable by the obligatory round of applause that followed.

Angelica found Quirrell's shyness adorable. Her arms tingled, her face felt like it was getting warmer, a secretive smile crept upon her face, and she felt a lump growing in her throat as if she was going to cry. She found herself experiencing a strange combination of anxiety, joy, and embarrassment which she'd not felt before.

"Ad, Ad, are you awake?" Angelica whispered, late that night as she leaned off the side of her bed.

Fiona rolled over and pierced through the heavy red curtains on her four post bed.

"Mmm?"

"What do you think he's like?"

"Who?"

"Professor Quirrell, our new teacher!"

"Oh, I don't know. You'll find out tomorrow. The wait might go faster if you sleep," Fiona said sarcastically and tried to go back to sleep herself.

Angelica took her friend's advice and pulled her covers in tight, fluffed her pillow, and had a very odd dream.


End file.
